Can You Feel The Love Tonight
by kaelinee
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke were childhood friends. One left to live in America and the other stayed in Japan. What will happen when they are reunited? Will everything go back to normal? Or worse, will they hate each other? SasuNaru. AU. OOCness
1. Chapter 1

**Can You Feel The Love Tonight**

Summary: Naruto and Sasuke were childhood friends. One left to live in America and the other stayed in Japan. What will happen when they are reunited? Will everything go back to normal? Or worse, will they hate each other? SasuNaru. AU. OOCness

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

_Flashback and thoughts, _"speaking"

AN: I've always wanted to try writing a story, so here it is. This is my first story so I apologize in advance if it sucks. _ Oh, and this chapter will be short since it's just the first, but after, it will be loooooooong. ^_^

It was a beautiful morning. The sun was shining, birds were chirping and a certain blonde was sound asleep and quiet. Downstairs in the kitchen, Iruka was making breakfast before yelling, "Naruto! Wake up or you'll miss the flight!" The blonde groaned and placed the blankets over his head and mumbled something incoherent. Iruka, waiting for some kind of noise to come out from Naruto's room, walks upstairs and knocks gently, " Naruto, don't you want to see him off? Say goodbye?" With that, Naruto suddenly sat up and ran to his door and opened it. Iruka saw a panicking blonde, hair sticking out in different directions, running to the bathroom.

Naruto was 8 years old. His mom died from child birth and his dad left him when he turned 2. Iruka found him at an orphanage at the age of 3, looking so cute that he just had to adopt him. After 5 years, Naruto has loved Iruka like he was his own father. Now, he was going to see his best friend leave for who knows how long.

Naruto looked at himself in the mirror. _Hmmm, I think Sasuke will like this hairstyle. _ Naruto had a mohawk on. _Or not. Arrrgg, I don't know. _He ruffled his hair back to normal and walked out of the bathroom. Iruka was waiting for him outside and he smiled at him. "Ready to go? I made some breakfast. Let's go eat first, then we can leave for the airport," Iruka says. Naruto smiles brightly up at him, "Ok! What's for breakfast?" "You'll just have to see for yourself."

"Ramen!" Iruka covered his ears as the blonde yelled from the top of his lungs and practically gulped the noodles down in one go. He just smiled at him, wondering how the next few years will be now that Sasuke was leaving. Sasuke was the only other person that Naruto ever talked about, besides Sakura, his school crush. He was the only person who was willing to talk to Naruto while others were calling him names because he had no mother and his dad left him. "Iruka! Hello? Are you listening to me?" Naruto says loudly while waving his hand in front of Iruka's face. Coming back to his senses, Iruka says, laughing, "Ah, sorry, what were you saying?" Naruto put on a smug face, then smiled brightly, "Iruka! Come on, if we don't leave now, Sasuke's going to leave without saying goodbye!" Naruto gets up from his seat and walks to the door, waiting impatiently for Iruka to follow.

* * *

Walking out the door, he looks up at his house, reminiscing about the good times he had in that house. He didn't know if he was ever coming back. Sighing as he looked down, he heard his older brother call for him, "Sasuke, come on." He follows his brother to the car and looks at him, "Are we going to come back?" Itachi looked back down at his adorable little brother, wondering if he should tell the truth. He put his hand on his shoulder, "Little brother, just get inside the car or we'll be late." Sasuke obeyed and stayed quiet the whole ride.

* * *

Naruto was running around the airport looking for the raven. "Naruto, behave yourself!" Iruka quietly yells. The blonde runs to Iruka and walks with him. "Do you see him?!" he asks excitedly. Iruka sighs and points to the direction of Itachi. "I see Itachi there, Sasuke should be next to him." Naruto cringes his nose, "Ugh, Itachi scares me, come with me," Naruto drags Iruka towards the direction he pointed at and locates Itachi. He tugs on his coat and asks, "Um, where's Sasuke?" Itachi looks down at the blonde. Naruto stares back at Itachi, silently urging a staring contest. "Bathroom." Even after answering the boy's question, he never stopped staring back at the boy, wanting to win the silent staring contest. "Naruto!" The younger raven yells and hugs Naruto tightly. Naruto fumed as he lost the contest, but regained his bright smile as he hugged Sasuke back.

"I'm going to miss you so much! I promise to visit you in America," the blonde says.

Sasuke smiles as the blonde continues to ramble on and on about the things he's planning to do.

"Now boarding Flight A27 to JFK Airport"

"Let's go," Itachi motions Sasuke into the gates.

Naruto pulls Sasuke into another hug, "I'm really going to miss you"

"I'll miss you too."

They separate and Naruto watches as his best friend walks through the gate without looking back. A single tear falling, and as quickly as it fell, it was wiped away.

AN: Well that's the end of chapter 1. I hope it wasn't that bad. Please review. (:


	2. Chapter 2

Can You Feel The Love Tonight

AN: Hey Hey so here's chapter 2 :D hope you like it.

_Recap_

"_Now boarding Flight A27 to JFK Airport"_

"_Let's go," Itachi motions Sasuke into the gates._

_Naruto pulls Sasuke into another hug, "I'm really going to miss you"_

"_I'll miss you too."_

_They separate and Naruto watches as his best friend walks through the gate without looking back. A single tear falling, and as quickly as it fell, it was wiped away._

Chapter 2

Stepping out of the airport, Sasuke inhales deeply, _New York huh,_ he exhales and looks around. With a disgusted look on his face, he stares at the trash on the sidewalk. _I thought New York was suppose to be clean and nice. _Looking around once more, _I guess I was wrong, how annoying._ He watches as Itachi stretches his arm out to call for a taxi. Sasuke drags his luggage and walks toward his older brother. It was getting uncomfortable as more people surround him, hailing a taxi. _It's so noisy. I just want to sleep and forget I even came here._

On the way to the hotel, Itachi noticed that his little brother seemed to be a bit gloomy. He smirked and decided to tease him a bit. "Missing the blonde already?"

Sasuke turns his head to look at his brother. _Ridiculous. Of course I was missing Naruto. What kind of friend would I be if I didn't miss him? I bet he's crying his eyes out now that I'm gone. He was always a crybaby. Man, I really don't want to be here._ Without saying a word, he turns his head toward the window to look at the tall buildings pass by them at a very slow speed. _The buildings are so…. tall. I feel claustrophobic. Annoying._

"Hey, living here won't be that bad. You never know, you might love it so much that you don't want to go back"

Sasuke looks at him again _He's still talking? Can't he tell that I want to be alone_, "You're kidding right? It's so dirty here and crowded. I hate it here. I want to go back to our house, with my friends or just anywhere, but here." _I wish that would have shut him up._

Itachi sighs, "Sasuke, living here would benefit us and all you have to do is live your life. Have fun, meet new people." _Why is he being so hard-headed? This is all for him anyway. I had to make so many sacrifices to make his life as easy as I could have made it._

"How is it going to benefit us if all I want to do is go back home?"

"Just leave everything to me."

With that, silence occupied the taxi ride to the hotel. Sasuke continues to look out the window, watching people walk faster than the car they were in. _I can't believe this traffic. And I have to live with this now? I wonder how people live with this kind of traffic everyday. _He sighs and says in a very low voice that only he would hear, "Are we really going to be alright living here?" Itachi, having extraordinary hearing, answered, "Yes."

The older raven glanced at his younger brother, thinking _This is all for you. You'll understand and know everything when you're older. _He breathed deeply and closed his eyes. He never wanted to move to America, never wanted his younger brother to feel the sadness of leaving his friends and loved ones, who were living six feet under the ground.

I remember when my parents died vividly, actually, my whole family. It was Sasuke's 5th birthday. It could have been any other day, but they had to come and murder everyone in my family on my younger brother's birthday.

I came home from school early so all of us can get ready for Sasuke's birthday party. I was in charge of putting up the balloons around the compound. All the Uchihas live together in one compound. It was a family thing to always stick together and to help each other with everything and anything even if it was against the law.

I was carrying so many balloons that I couldn't see where I was walking. I actually ended up at the end of the tall hedge and I dropped everything I was carrying. Good thing the balloons were attached to a small rock or else it would have flown away.

And that was when it happened.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Itachi was only 10 years old as he was picking up the rocks and putting them back into the basket. He was tying the balloon strings on the basket handle when he heard a scream._

_I peeked out of the hedge and saw red. Red. Red. Red. Just Red. _

_My eyes became wide and thought _What's going on?

_At first I thought it was just a small prank, but something in my gut was telling me to run. Run as fast and as far as I can. Then, I saw him._

_His hair black and long, his body, like a giant, full of muscles all over. _He's a monster. _My eyes couldn't look away from him. I just watched as he stabbed my mother on the side of her neck. Her screams drifting away. Her falling. I just stared, frozen with fear, as my father tried to stab the man with his sword. He missed and the man held his head and twisted it, a crack could be heard as the last sounding breath was let out._

_I wanted to scream, but no sound came out. My next thought was _Sasuke! _He was going to arrive anytime now or is he already…. _No! don't think that. He's not… no! _My thoughts were disrupted by a fierce aura. I looked up with tears streaming down my cheeks to see the man looking straight at me. _Oh no, oh no no no no. I was next. Oh please no! _He was walking towards me and I stood up and fell back down immediately, stumbling over my own feet. He was coming closer and I couldn't help but look at the long blade on his left hand. It was bathed in blood, my parents blood._

_His arm stretched out and was about to grab my head, but I saw a blade go through his chest. The man coughed up blood and the blade was pulled out and it penetrated his head, right in the middle of his forehead. The man's eyes opened widely and he fell on the ground right at my feet right when the blade was taking out of his head._

_I stared at the man, my heart was pounding on my chest like it wanted to come out. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I stepped back from fear and panic._

"_It's okay, I won't hurt you," I looked up at the man and saw a kind face. His hair was blonde and he was handsome. "He won't hurt you either, you or your brother" I looked at him with wide eyes as I remembered Sasuke again. "Where's my brother?!" I screamed at him. He smiled and said he was still at school. "Itachi, you have to be brave and look after your brother okay." He started walking away, but I grabbed the hem of his shirt. "Why did you save me?"_

"_No reason"_

"_What's your name?"_

_He turned around and looked me in the eye. "Minato Namikaze" He turned his back and walked away. I knew that I would never forget that name. Ever._

_I heard sirens and walked out of the compound. The police started questioning me and I answered everything truthfully, except anything regarding the dead man._

_Sasuke came a couple hours later and looked confused. There were police everywhere and the yellow tape all around the compound. I didn't know what to say to him. He was only five and I was only ten. How can I possibly tell him? He was a smart kid, he probably figured it out because all he said to me was, "It's just us now right?" All I could do was hug him tight, never wanting to let go because I might lose him too._

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

The taxi parked right in front of the hotel and both brothers stepped out and Sasuke stares up at how high this building was. He could barely see the top of it. _I wish I was taller, but wow this hotel is awesome. Maybe, just maybe it won't be so bad living here._ "Sasuke come on, stop spacing out. Grab your bag. I don't want to carry it." With an annoyed look, he does what he was told and walks toward the glass doors, waiting for Itachi to pay the taxi driver.

When the glass doors slid open as they came closer, they were greeted by men and women in suits. "Welcome to Hotel Namikaze. I hope you will enjoy your stay" Sasuke looks at them like they were robots. _That was obviously rehearsed and I bet they were bored of smiling and saying that line like it was the best day ever. _He just kept walking to the front desk, waiting for Itachi to come.

Itachi on the other hand, had wide eyes as he heard the name of the hotel. _Namikaze… Namikaze… It can't be.. Nami- _ His thoughts were cut as a man with some sort of earplugs came to him with close proximity and said in a hushed voice, "Mr. Uchiha, the president requests for your attendance in tomorrow's party. Penthouse. 21:00 hours. Wear a suit. The president also requests that you do not bring the young Mr. Uchiha with you." The man walked away, leaving Itachi in a daze, just standing in the middle of the lobby.

Sasuke watches as a man walks away after speaking to his brother. _I wonder who that was. _He watches until the man turns to a corner and turns his head back to his older brother and walks toward him. "Hey, I want to go up to the room already and sleep." Itachi continues to look dazed and Sasuke grabs his shoulder.

Itachi snaps out of it and and looks at Sasuke, "What?"

Sasuke stares at Itachi like he was crazy and starts walking back to the front desk. Itachi follows and gets their room keys and heads up to the elevator to the 22nd floor.

During the long elevator ride, it was silent. All that was heard were each other's breathing and the occasional hotel guest arriving and leaving.

Itachi couldn't stop thinking about the day when his and Sasuke's family were murdered. _Is it really him? Of course it was. No...Yes… It is, or else he wouldn't have invite me to the party. _He took a deep breath and the elevator doors opened, revealing not a hallway, but their room. Floor 22 was all theirs.

A/N: Annnd that's the end of Ch.2

**I hope you liked it :D **


End file.
